The Justice League: Earth's Mightiest heroes
The Justice League: Earth's Mightiest heroes is a spinoff series of The Batman series in 2004, the series follow the justice league at the beginning of their crime-fighting alliance and learn how to work together as a force for good and justice against other global threats, at the end of the first season, they get two new members in wonder woman and Aqua man and meet their arch foes in the legion of doom. = Justice League = After the global threat of The Joining was eliminated by J'onn J'onnz and Batman, J'onn later returned to the Batcave to meet up with Batman. J'onn then transported them to a space station where Batman was introduced to a new "league" of heroes. This league, consisting of Green Arrow, Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Flash, J'onn and now Batman, is dedicated to saving the Earth against anymore global threats. Founding members Superman: Kal-El is the most notable survivor of the late planet of Krypton which exploded years ago. He escaped the blast before it destroyed him as well. Arriving on Earth, the infant son of Jor-El was raised by a Kansas couple named Jonathon and Martha Kent. At the same time, Kal became known by many as Clark Kent and found himself possessing incredible superhuman powers. With these powers, Kal decided to fight for truth and justice as the hero known as Superman. Batman: Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries. When Bruce was a young boy, his parents were brutally gunned down by a mugger, leaving Bruce an orphan. The family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, picked Bruce up at the police station and soon became his legal custodian. Alfred raised Bruce in Wayne Manor as if he were his own son. Upon visiting his parents' graveside, Bruce made a solemn vow that he would devote himself to combating crime in Gotham City. As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. The Flash: Police detective Barry Allen was working in the crime lab at Central City Police Department headquarters when a lightning bolt struck his lab, dousing him in electrified chemicals. He discovered that from this accident he developed the ability to move at superhuman speed. Barry learned how to control this ability with the help of a special suit originally made as a prototype deep-sea diving suit. Barry later donned a modified masked version of the suit and called himself the Flash. Green Lantern: Hal Jordan was a test pilot from Coast City, who was enlisted in the Green Lantern Corps. He was trained by Sinestro, but refused to cooperate with his plans to change the order in the universe. He rallied the Lanterns against Sinestro, and he was initially defeated. Jordan later joined the Justice League. Green Arrow: His real name is Oliver Queen, a billionaire businessman and owner of Queen Industries, also a well-known celebrity in his locale of Star City.2 Sometimes shown dressed like Robin Hood, Green Arrow is an archer who uses his skills to fight crime in his home city of Star City. Hawk man: Katar Hol was the imperial prince of his home planet of Thanagar. His father was Paran Katar, renowned ornithologist and inventor. When Katar Hol was eighteen, an alien race called the Manhawks invaded Thanagar and began looting the planet. Paran sent young Katar Hol to infiltrate their nest and bring back information on the aliens. Using this information, Paran created a hawk-like battle suit containing advanced technology like his "Nth metal". Katar used this hawk-suit and Paran's advanced weaponry to drive the Manhawks away from Thanagar. That, however, was not the end of the problem. Some Thanagarians had learned the concept of stealing from the Manhawks. Due to the amount of crime, the Thanagarian government created a police force. In honor of Paran Katar and his achievements, the new police force began using his hawk-suit and equipment. Paran headed this new police force, named the Hawk-Police (or Wingmen), and his son became one of the first recruits. Katar soon became one of the most skilled of the Hawk-Police. He was sent to Earth to capture the shape-shifting Thanagarian criminal Byth. During his mission, he meet George Emmett, commissioner of the Midway City Police Department, and told him his alien origin. With Emmett's help, he took over his retiring brother Ed's place as museum curator. adopt the identity of carter hall. After capturing him and sending him back to Thanagar, he elected to remain on Earth to work with authorities to learn human police methods. He acted publicly as the hero 'Hawkman. ' Martian Manhunter: On Mars, J'onn J'onzz was regarded as the greatest warrior of theGreen Martians. He started a family with his wife M'yri'ah after the birth of their daughter, K'hym. Tragedy struck when the White Martians incited a civil war and ravaged the Green Martian's city. As all his people were murdered, J'Onzz was accidentally teleported to Earth by Dr. Erdel. In Middleton, Denver, Colorado, Dr. Saul Erdel attempted to send and receive a deep space signal to find alien life. Instead, he teleported a Martian to Earth. After forming a bond with Erdel, he learned much about his sense of heroism and good will. J'Onzz concluded that he wanted to be a force of good and protect his adopted home. He later became a superhero named Martian Manhunter and joined the Justice League.Category:Justice League Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation Category:TV Series Category:Spin-off